John Logan
) during production of Nemesis]] John David Logan is the - and -nominated screenwriter, producer and ardent Star Trek fan who wrote the screenplay for , for which he also shared story credit with Rick Berman and Brent Spiner. Several minor characters in Star Trek Nemesis were named for friends of Logan's. Romulan Commander Donatra and Helmsman Branson were named for friend Donna Branson, while Commander Martin Madden was named for Logan's companion, Marty Madden. In addition, the Bassen Rift was named for his basset hound. Career Hailing from Chicago, Illinois, and graduating from Northwestern University in 1983, Logan began as a playwright before turning to writing for the screen. His first foray into screenwriting was the 1996 made-for-television movie Tornado! His first feature was the 1999 horror movie Bats, which starred Nemesis actress Dina Meyer and Star Trek: The Next Generation guest actor Bob Gunton. He then wrote the acclaimed TV movie RKO 281, for which he won a Writers Guild of America (WGA) TV Award and received an Emmy Award nomination. James Cromwell was one of the main actors in RKO 281. Logan received his Academy Award nominations for his work on the Academy Award-winning motion pictures Gladiator (2000) and The Aviator (2004), the latter of which also featured Brent Spiner in a small role. Logan also received BAFTA Award nominations for these films, as well as nominations from the Golden Globes, the Satellite Awards, and the WGA for The Aviator. In addition, Logan wrote the stories and the initial screenplays for the critically-lauded films Any Given Sunday and The Last Samurai. His most recently-released project, the Tim Burton-directed Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber in Fleet Street, opened in December 2007. He earned Saturn Award nominations from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films for both Gladiator and Sweeney Todd. Upcoming projects Logan has written scripts for a number of high-profile films in recent years. He scripted the 2011 Academy Award-winning CG-animated film Rango, which featured the voices of Ian Abercrombie, John Cothran, Jr., Timothy Olyphant, and Stephen Root. He adapted the novel The Invention of Hugo Cabret as the 3D feature Hugo for director , which was also released in 2011. In addition, Logan wrote and produced an adaptation of William Shakespeare's Coriolanus, directed by . He also scripted the 2011 HBO movie The Miraculous Year, which starred Frank Langella. Logan wrote the initial screenplay for Lincoln, a biographical drama on Abraham Lincoln to be directed by . He has also written the film Empire for . http://www.variety.com/article/VR1117973824.html?categoryid=13&cs=1 In 2009, he wrote a screenplay for a film adaptation of the popular video game Bioshock, to be directed by (who also directed Rango). http://weblogs.variety.com/the_cut_scene/2008/05/gore-verbinski.html In 2007, Logan was reportedly working on an adaptation of William Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice set in 20th century Las Vegas as a starring vehicle for Patrick Stewart, who would also produce. According to Stewart, the idea for this film came from an argument between himself and Logan when the latter called Merchant a "loathsome play". http://www.theargus.co.uk/misc/print.php?artid=1440715 As of 2010, however, no further development on this production has been announced. On 11 January 2011, it was announced that Logan will be co-writing the screenplay for the 23rd James Bond film, Skyfall, released on 9 November 2012. http://www.thewrap.com/movies/article/mgm-announces-23rd-bond-film-23807 External links * * de:John Logan es:John Logan Logan, John